Shiskabobs(I think thats how you spell it)
by Daydream1
Summary: Okay this is reallllly funny! Please read it! It's about Raph's sai and Mikey's cooking!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Duh  
  
Title: Shiskabobs  
  
"Hey Mikey. Watcha cooking?" asked Amber as she walked into the kitchen. Michelangelo was standing beside the counter wearing a pink apron and a chef hat. The get-up was what he called the uniform of The Greatest Chef in All The World. Or at lest Manhattan. "Shiskabobs." said Mikey with a look on his face of pure evil. Amber gave him a strange look and sat down on a stool. Soon she noticed that something was going on with the oven. "Uh Mikey?" Michelangelo was busy looking in the fridge for something. "Yeh, Sis?" his muffled voice asked. "Is the oven supposed to be smoking like that?" " My shiskabobs!" He turned in horror and rushed over to put the fire out. He quickly pulled the pan from the oven. There were two burnt black things on it. Amber's mouth dropped open as she realized what they were. "Oh no. Mikey, those aren't what I think they are .are they?" Mikey grinned sheepishly "He stole my nunchuks last week and spray painted them hot pink! What else was I supposed to do?" His sister groaned. "You didn't have to fry them to a crisp did you?" Mikey nodded. "Well, you better hurry and clean them off before he sees them or your dead." She thought over for a second before saying. "You're probably dead anyway for taking them but, this way you have a better survival chance." Michelangelo rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the advice." "You're welcome."  
  
Raphael came storming into the kitchen. Emitting a squeaking, Michelangelo immediately jumped in front on the pan with the two-burnt Sais on it. "Now it gets good." Amber said watching her brother search around, pulling things out of drawers. "Mikey" Raph said in a calm voice, making Mike even more scared than he already was, "You didn't take my sais, did you?" Mikey shook his head. "Good because if you did I'd break every bone in your body." Mike gulped and accidentally pushed the pan back farther. "What's that?" asked Raph trying to look behind Mikey. "Dinner." Raph pushed him aside and then looked at the pan as if it were the most hideous thing on Earth. Amber got up, grabbed a Reese's bar said, "I didn't do it!" and left the room. Two seconds after she left . "MIKEY!" followed by loud crashing noises and more yelling. Donnie's head poked out of his room. "What is going on in there?" he said motioning toward the kitchen, which was getting louder by the second. "Their experiencing brotherly love." Amber said, trying to contain her laughter. Donnie gave her a confused look. She sighed and tried to explain, "Mikey stole Raph's sai and used as shiskabobs but left them in the oven to long and burnt them black." "Oh. Was it because Raph took his Chucks last week?" Amber nodded and went to her room before she could get in trouble for the sai.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Mikey yelled as Raph ran him out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Mikey wait till I catch you!" Mikey vaulted over the couch, but Raphael was right behind him. "I didn't mean to burn em. That was an accident!" "Sure it was!" Raph yelled throwing himself on Mikey. The two of them wrestled until two raps on the head with a stick caught them off guard. "Raphael! Michelangelo! What are you doing!?" Splinter asked them. "He stole my sai and burnt em to a crisp!" said Raph. "He took my nunchukas last week and died them pink!" cried Mikey in defense. "Both of you will clean up the kitchen and all of the weapons in the practice room. If either of you take the other's weapon again you shall be punished more severely." The boys glared daggers at each other. "Do you understand?" "Yes Sensei." They said and went to work. Splinter picked up one of the sai and pulled a mushroom off the end. "Tasty."  
  
  
  
Okay. I think I have gone completely bonkers. If anyone has already thought of this, I'm sorry I didn't read yours so don't sue me (cowers in fear of angry writers). Besides that I hope y'all liked it. 


End file.
